


Cabin Fever

by writworm42



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Competition, F/F, Snowboarding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from an anonymous tumblr-follower: "All the girls and Paige and Caleb go snowboarding at Paige's family cabin they don't know has good Paige is so spencer and Caleb challenge her to race Paige looking hot Emily all over her :) Merry Christmas!!" Paige and Emily celebrate after Paige beats Spencer in a snow-boarding race, but Spencer isn't having an easy time letting it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

“Close the door.” Spencer whispered, craning to peer over Aria through the crack in the open doorway.

“Don’t you want to see?” Hanna muttered back, supressing a laugh. A moan erupted from the other side of the door, and Aria clapped a hand over Hanna’s mouth just in time.

“I think _hearing_ them is enough,” the small girl giggled, closing the door softly. “God, who knew Emily was so loud?”

“Who knew Paige was so _good_?” while the others had turned their backs to the door, keeping one ear cautiously pressed near its oak surface, Spencer had taken a stance directly in front of it, staring so intently it was as if she could see _through_ it.

“Good at what?” Hanna joked, causing Spencer to roll her eyes as the other two erupted into a fit of giggles.

“You saw her on that hill,” Spencer answered dryly, “Why else do you think they’re going at it like this?”

It was supposed to be a fun little race, an easy win. Spencer had been taking private snowboarding lessons since she was five, and even though Caleb was good, she was confident she could beat him, especially with Paige in the mix—the unassuming girl had been bashful about her abilities, excusing herself as amateur, and Spencer knew that Caleb would be tempted to go easy for her benefit.

What Spencer _hadn’t_ accounted for was that Paige would be a natural—naturally balanced, naturally nimble, and naturally competitive.

 

Emily had met Paige at the finish line, minutes before Spencer arrived in second.  It had been a long race, over mountainous moguls and through thick, tangled woods. Weaving in and out, dodging and accelerating, turning and jumping, Spencer had grown tired, had to slow down. At least, that’s how she had told it to the others; Emily knew both of them far too well to believe either story. Granted, she hadn’t seen the entire race, but she had a clear picture in mind—Paige zoomed easily past the others, long hair flowing freely behind her, snow-pant clad hips gyrating as she weaved in-between toddlers sitting petulantly in the snow. Even Spencer had to admit that Paige looked amazing, racing down the hill like that; it was no surprise that Emily had accosted her the moment she arrived at the finish line.

Hanna had said that was cute; Aria thought it was sweet. Caleb had lent them the keys to his cabin, winking as he invited them to have a more “private” celebration. Spencer had only grimaced at the whole affair, but Emily knew she’d get over it.

Pushing the afternoon’s events out of her mind, Emily forced herself to focus on the present. Paige was working her tongue between Emily’s legs, humming as she lapped long, heavy strokes over her girlfriend’s clit. Emily moaned in response, dragging one hand over Paige’s back and gripping her hair with another, forcing Paige’s head closer, faster, _harder_.

“Paige!” she gasped, suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

“Do you want me to stop?” Paige’s face bobbed up from below, eyebrows knit with concern.

Emily was about to protest when she heard a disgruntled _harrumph_ sounding from the other side of the door. Paige snapped up, gliding defensively in front of Emily.

“Emily,” Paige whispered frantically, “I don’t think we’re alone in here.”

Emily laughed, the remnants of orgasm buzzing through her legs, her arms, her lips, placating her.

“Relax, Paige,” she stood up, gathering their clothes off the floor and handing Paige the jeans and hoodie she’d been wearing what seemed like just moments ago, “I know who it is.”

 

“Hey, Spencer? Spence?” Aria jerked Spencer from her thoughts, tugging on the sleeve of her jacket.

“What?” Spencer snapped, softening immediately as she corrected herself, “What is it, Aria?”

“You okay?” Aria’s eyes flitted from every corner of Spencer’s face, checking for signs of distress. Spencer wasn’t unfamiliar with the concerned, yet hard look that shrouded Aria’s face—she’d often turned the same scrutiny on her friends, that she knew. Still, it made her uncomfortable. Paige had won fair and square; there was no excuse for her feelings of jealousy, of anger at herself, at Emily for betraying her.

 _Betraying me?_ Spencer frowned. Emily had every right to congratulate her girlfriend; what act of wrong had she committed?

Spencer didn’t have long to ponder the thought. The bedroom door swung open suddenly, hitting Spencer hard in the back. Crying out, she turned to see Emily standing in the doorway with crossed arms, Paige peering out from behind her.

“All right, you three,” Emily growled, “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Ah…”

“Um…”

Aria and Hanna stood stock-still for a moment, stammering incomprehensibly before abandoning all hopes of making an excuse, focusing instead on making a clean getaway.

“ _Seriously?”_ Spencer called after them scornfully before turning back to Emily and Paige. “Cowards,” she muttered under her breath. Emily, however, was in no laughing mood.

“Come on, Spencer,” she repeated, “What’s the meaning of this?”

“I... Ah…” Spencer frowned as she tried to think of an excuse, averting her eyes to avoid Emily’s gaze. No luck—she caught Paige’s eyes, which were shrouded in—understanding?

“Come on, Emily,” she tugged at her girlfriend’s still-bare arm, “I’m sure they didn’t mean it. Spencer clearly didn’t want to be involved in this; there’s no doubt that it was Hanna and Aria’s idea.”

Spencer knew she should thank Paige, but she found herself unable to do anything but stare, mouth agape. Paige had hit the nail on the head.

_Don’t you want to see what they’re up to?_

_Come on, Spence, you can’t be mad at Paige for being a good snowboarder._

_I wanna see!_

“Fine.” Spencer’s memories were once again interrupted, this time by Emily, who had stepped out of the doorway to peer down the deserted hall. “I’ll deal with those two later.”

“So… Am I free to go?” Spencer narrowed her eyes reproachfully, afraid of what answer the question might bring.

“Yeah,” Emily sighed, “you’re free to go.”

Spencer smiled, nodding her head in thanks before quickly bounding away from the doorway. She was halfway to her own room when she remembered Paige’s look, her defense of Spencer. Turning, Spencer opened her mouth to shout out a thank-you, but Emily and Paige had already gone, no doubt trying to pick up where they had left off.

Smiling, she turned back and continued on her way, the sounds of hanky-panky rising behind her.

 

“Was I really that good?” Paige panted, flopping down beside a completely exhausted Emily.

“Oh, God, yes,” Emily laughed, tracing a hand over Paige’s bare chest. “You were definitely a winner today.”


End file.
